Redemption
by loomweaver
Summary: Some people can't let go of their past until the very end.


_I don't understand. Do you really believe you have a chance at sealing this mad god, even after all of your failures?_

"It's not like I've never managed to survive despite the insurmountable odds", Prince offered with fake, mocking cheer, clinging to the wall with his gauntlet, clearing yet another crumbling ledge as he ran along the wall and slowly climbed the Spire of Dreams once more.

Thankfully, the screeching noise of the gauntlet's blades digging into the stone covered up Prince's nasty habit of talking with his alter-ego out loud, leaving Elika clueless that anything was even said in the first place, despite the fact that she followed Prince closely during his wallrunning escapades, nearly stepping on his heels.

 _You aren't the man you've used to be all those years ago. This Corruption... It's far more dangerous than you believe._

"Maybe. Maybe not. How dangerous it can be compared to the Sands?"

 _The Sands that you failed to destroy were man-made, and yet you think you will be able to stand up against Ahriman's Corruption?_

"I know that. What's your point? That I shouldn't do anything, despite the world again being at stake?"

 _I'm just curious. I know you better than anyone._ _I know that despite all of your false bravado, deep down, you are nothing but a liar and a coward. You hid away your royalty under the manners of a pauper and conduct of a thief, and you hid away your scars under your fancy gauntlet and colorful scarves, afraid that one day someone will find out what kind of monster you are._

 _You were always running from your past. What changed?_

"...I grew tired of running."

The voice in Prince's head grew silent at that, allowing the man to focus on ascending the towering structure for the second time. Shortly, he managed to finally reach the elevator, and a grunt escaped his throat as he pushed his weight against the lever, propelling him and his companion to the top of the Spire, where the already active Fertile Ground glowed brightly.

"You said you're tired. Shall we take a brief breather then?", Elika followed suit after Prince, stepping away from the elevator, flexing one of her arms as she addressed the man in front of her.

"Yes... I think that would be for the best. We can easily spot the leftover Light Seeds we missed from here", the man offered, making no remark on Elika's misunderstanding. "We should collect as many as we can. Once we reach the Concubine's lair, it's likely we will be in it for the long haul."

The air at the top of the Spire of Dreams felt fresh and the night sky looked beautiful and almost serene, if one ignored the swirling maelstrom of darkness on the horizon slowly encroaching upon it.

For a moment, Prince allowed himself the luxury of getting his gaze lost in the myriad of stars shining from above.

 _...It's the girl, isn't it?_

"Shut up", Prince muttered, careful not to attract attention of his partner, facing away from her to muffle the sound escaping from his lips.

 _What do you even find in her? She is spoiled, naive, sheltered, and her only saving grace is her affinity with Ormazd's magic._

"...She reminds me of myself when I was young, I guess", Prince admitted reluctantly, admiring the beautiful vista opening before him as he cautiously stepped towards the edge of the tower. "When I was a child eager for recognition from my father, wishing to prove myself and become a worthy successor to his throne."

 _You were always fit to be the king of Babylon. All you needed to do was assume your rightful place on the throne when the time came. There was no need to prove anything, especially since all of your attempts to do so backfired spectacularly._

Prince stood silent, allowing the voice in his head to finish its monologue.

 _You destroyed a kingdom in your vain attempts to retake it from the corruption of Haoma, despite it being given to you on a platter by that djinn._ _You unleashed the Sands of Time upon the world and, in the process of destroying them, you've undone your own future._ _You've attempted to destroy the Sands before they were even created to escape Dahaka's clutches, and you failed again, defeating Dahaka due to sheer luck._ _You unleashed the Sands yet again, in the process destroying your own kingdom, and this time, unable to destroy the Sands or prevent them from spreading, you've decided to erase your ruined kingdom from history._

 _Now, you don't even have a place to call 'home'. Babylon, the shining star of Persia, the city where science and arts were respected, and commerce and trade flourished. Gone, erased from the timeline along with its people, like it never existed in the first place._

 _Your name is forgotten by everyone, and even though you still call yourself Prince, you are nothing more than a common thief and a tomb raider._

 _Every time you've involved yourself, you only made things worse. What makes you think this time will be any different?_

Prince remained silent, a pregnant pause setting into the mental exchange.

After a few tense moments, he finally had an answer to offer.

"...I don't know. But that doesn't mean I won't try."


End file.
